Atrapada en el Paraíso
by NataNegra
Summary: Quién hubiera imaginado que vivir en el paraíso podría convertirse en una pesadilla. Tras un inesperado viaje a Ángel Island, Amy se verá obligada a permanecer en la isla por más tiempo del que hubiese deseado. Equipada con unas pocas pertenencias, y sin más compañía que la del solitario guardián de la Esmeralda, deberá arreglárselas sola mientras espera la llegada de su héroe.
1. Capítulo I: Preparativos

_N/A: saludos y bienvenidos a mi historia. Como podrán darse cuenta, la idea es algo sencilla, pero confío en que le darán una oportunidad. No está basada en ningún juego en específico, pero, en términos generales, forma parte del mismo universo. El planeta es Möbius y sus habitantes son tanto humanos como criaturas antropomórficas. _

_Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog no me pertenece._

* * *

Atrapada en el Paraíso

Primera parte: Día de campo

―

Capítulo I

Preparativos

* * *

Vestida con su habitual atuendo rojo y sus botas de siempre, Amy Rose salió de casa esa mañana pensando en todas las cosas que necesitaba comprar para el almuerzo de ese día. Uno a uno, leyó los nombres de los alimentos anotados en su lista de comestibles. Había escrito una justo antes de partir, redactada en una sencilla hoja de papel, plegada por la mitad. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de casa cuando se detuvo a leerla en silencio. Antes de marcharse a comprar, deseaba estar bien segura de no haber olvidado nada.

"Queso, tomates, rábanos…", leyó uno tras otro, mientras revisaba, con bolígrafo en mano, si hacía falta agregar algo más a la lista.

Una vez satisfecha ―al parecer, todo cuanto precisaba se hallaba debidamente anotado―, devolvió la hoja y el bolígrafo al interior de su bolso, junto al monedero y las llaves de la casa, y, en seguida, reanudó su trayecto. El mercado quedaba a pocas cuadras de su domicilio (a sólo diez minutos si se iba a pie), de modo que podía llegar caminando sin ningún problema. Además, quería aprovechar que hacía un lindo día en pueblo Esmeralda. El sol brillaba intensamente sobre el cielo despejado y una suave brisa soplaba desde la costa.

En el mercado, seguro encontraría todo lo que necesitaba. Pero antes debía pasar por casa de su mejor amiga, ubicada una calle después de la suya. El día anterior, Cream se había ofrecido a ayudarla en las compras y en los preparativos del almuerzo, quedando de reunirse esa mañana en casa de la conejita. A pesar de su corta edad, y gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre, Cream había demostrado ser una talentosa cocinera. A sus ocho años, conocía ya toda clase de técnicas y suficientes recetas como para un banquete.

Con su ayuda en la cocina, Amy no dudaba de que realizar el trabajo sería mucho más sencillo. Si bien no se trataba de ninguna ocasión especial, ni mucho menos de un gran banquete, el almuerzo en cuestión, y para el cual deseaba conseguir los mejores ingredientes, era, en realidad, una comida al aire libre junto a su querido Sonic. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando para poner en marcha, una vez más, sus planes de conquista amorosa. Y que mejor forma de ganarse el corazón de un chico que a través de su estómago.

"Esta vez, Sonic no podrá resistirse a mis encantos culinarios", pensó entusiasmada, imaginando la cara que pondría él al ver su comida favorita, servida y preparada especialmente para su deleite. Pensar en ello hizo que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de la muchacha. "Hoy será un día perfecto", se dijo a sí misma, con absoluta convicción.

Al llegar a un cruce de dos calles, Amy dobló a la derecha en la siguiente esquina. Como aún era temprano, caminó tranquilamente y sin ninguna prisa. Adelante y a su izquierda, observó las casas del vecindario, con sus alegres y llamativos colores, asomar una tras otra a ambos lados del camino. De todas éstas, se detuvo frente aquella cuyo jardín era el más hermoso. Se trataba de una pintoresca casita de dos pisos, construida en madera y pintada de blanco; con tejas de color rojo y una angosta chimenea en lo alto del techo.

―¡Buenos días! ―saludó a la propietaria del domicilio, quien en ese momento se hallaba en el jardín.

―Oh, buenos días, Amy. Que gusto me da verte ―de impecables modales y dulce gentileza, Vanilla, la madre de Cream, se acercó a darle la bienvenida.

Llevaba puesto, junto a su vestido de siempre, un elegante sombrero blanco; y en sus manos traía la regadera con la que había estado rociando las flores. En su jardín las había de todo tipo, desde humildes margaritas, hasta rosales y claveles de ostentosa belleza. A todas ellas, Vanilla, cuidaba con el mismo cariño, sin hacer distinciones entre una y otra especie.

―Te estábamos esperando ―anunció a su invitada, dejando a un lado la regadera para poder darle un abrazo―. Cream está adentro, terminando su desayuno. Dime, ¿te apetece un bocadillo?

Amy negó con la cabeza.

―Gracias, pero comí bastante esta mañana. Además, prefiero dejar espacio para el almuerzo.

―Ya veo. En ese caso, siéntete como en tu casa. ―dijo, invitándola a pasar, pero no fue necesario, pues en ese preciso instante vieron a Cream salir por la puerta de enfrente. Acompañada de Cheese, su inseparable chao, corrió a reunirse con ellas en el jardín.

―Lamento mucho la tardanza ―se disculpó, como era de esperarse, con una reverencia. Cheese hizo lo mismo, aunque sólo por el simple deseo de imitar a su dueña.

―Descuida, no hace falta que te disculpes. Llegué hace un momento y estaba a punto de entrar a buscarte, ¿no es así, Vanilla?

―Sí, así es ―confirmó la coneja, quien con una mano acarició a su hija en la mejilla―. Cuando vallan al mercado, recuerda mirar en ambas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle, y no hables con desconocidos a menos que Amy esté presente. Y sobre todo no olvides, Cream, que hoy en la tarde tienes clases de piano. Así que procura volver a casa antes de las seis.

―Sí, mamá, así lo haré.

Antes de que Vanilla siguiera dando instrucciones a su hija, Amy se apresuró a tomar la palabra una vez más.

―Bien, si eso es todo, será mejor que nos demos prisa. Tenemos mucho que hacer para el almuerzo de hoy, y no queremos que se nos haga demasiado tarde, ¿verdad, Cream?

Dicho aquello, se despidieron de Vanilla y juntas marcharon rumbo al mercado. Se fueron charlando alegremente, riendo y bromeando entre ellas, y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. La mayor parte del tiempo era Amy quien hablaba. Siempre tenía algo que decir, ya fuese una graciosa anécdota o una opinión sobre zapatos, y Cream, por su parte, siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra. Esa mañana en especial, Amy parecía más comunicativa que nunca, y la conejita comenzó a preguntarse si tendría algo que ver con el almuerzo de ese día.

* * *

_N/A: un año atrás, jamás hubiese imaginado que llegaría a escribir una historia con Amy como protagonista, principalmente, porque no la consideraba un personaje interesante. Hasta que un día, y como por arte de magia, cambié de parecer, y heme aquí, escribiendo sobre ella. Trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo y hacer de Amy una heroína encantadora._

_Sepan que acepto toda clase de críticas, siempre y cuando sean respetuosas y, de ser posible, constructivas. _


	2. Capítulo II: De compras

_N/A: gracias a todos por leer e interesarse en esta pequeña historia. Un agradecimiento especial a S.S.S. hedgehogs y a SweetMarii por tomarse la molestia de comentar _

_Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece._

* * *

Atrapada en el Paraíso

―

Capítulo II

De compras

* * *

El mercado de pueblo Esmeralda era un lugar alegre y bullicioso, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad y a pocas cuadras de la costa. La gente iba y venía a través de sus ajetreadas calles, charlando animadamente y acarreando consigo las bolsas de sus compras. Entremedio de la multitud, Amy divisó los primeros puestos de venta instalados al aire libre y a ambos lados de la camino. Con sus festivos toldos de colores y sus cajones repletos de frutas y hortalizas, el lugar parecía una verdadera celebración de la abundancia.

Antes de continuar, Amy tomó a Cream de la mano y le pidió que hiciera lo mismo con su chao. Lo último que deseaba era perder a cualquiera de los dos entremedio de tanta gente.

―No se vayan a separar ―les ordenó a ambos, con el tono firme y gentil de una hermana mayor.

En seguida, sacó de su bolso la hoja de papel donde había escrito la lista de comestibles. La abrió y le echó un breve vistazo para luego ponerse en marcha otra vez. Durante su recorrido, Amy se aseguró de visitar cada local en el mercado, en busca de los mejores productos al precio más conveniente. Por allí compró un hermoso racimo de zanahorias y un estupendo par de pimentones verdes; por allá, un kilo de jugosos tomates y media docena de huevos blancos. Y así hasta ir consiguiendo poco a poco lo que necesitaban

―Veamos ―dijo mientras revisaba la hoja de papel―, lo último en la lista es un cuarto de queso fresco. Me pregunto si venderán en alguna parte.

Rápidamente, y para responder a su pregunta, Cheese voló hacia un pequeño puesto de madera, con techumbre de heno, instalado al otro lado de la calle. Sobre el mostrador (que no era otra cosa que una tabla apoyada sobre dos caballetes), había todo tipo de quesos artesanales, de diferentes colores y texturas, desde blancos y húmedos hasta amarillos y secos.

Cheese revoloteó entre las distintas variedades que allí había, olfateando el intenso aroma de cada una. Sus dos amigas le observaban de cerca, de pie a un costado del local.

―Pero, ¿qué está haciendo? ―preguntó Amy, completamente confundida. Su compañera se apresuró a aclararle la situación.

―Parece que Cheese quiere ayudarte. Él es el mejor cuando se trata de escoger quesos, y algo me dice que quiere conseguir uno especialmente para ti.

―N-no me digas ―balbuceó sin saber exactamente cómo responder a algo como eso―. Después de todo, los chao sí que son seres misteriosos.

Ambas sonrieron y dejaron a su amigo hacer su trabajo. A los pocos minutos de haber empezado, Cheese, finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba.

― ¡Chao, chao! ―las llamó a las dos, agitando sus manitas en el aire― ¡Chao, chao! ―volvió a llamarlas.

Juntas, fueron a reunirse con él en el pequeño puesto de venta. Allí, Amy examinó la pieza que Cheese había preferido por sobre las demás. Se trataba de un corte triangular, proveniente de una porción redonda y más grande. A simple vista, daba la impresión de ser como cualquier otro queso, aunque de apariencia mucho menos apetitosa.

A diferencia de los tantos otros que allí había, amarillos y suaves, éste presentaba un espantoso color opaco, casi marrón, y su superficie era dura y áspera como la de una piedra. Al mirarlo detenidamente, Amy no pudo comprender qué era aquello que lo hacía tan especial.

― ¿Segura que Cheese sabe lo que hace? ―le preguntó a su amiga, quien se mostró tan sorprendida como ella.

―No lo entiendo ―declaró―. Cheese jamás se ha equivocado antes; este queso no es como los que suele escoger.

En ese momento, el amable comerciante que atendía el lugar, un viejo bulldog de parpados caídos y expresión taciturna, cerró el periódico que leía y se acercó a atenderlas de inmediato. Llevaba puesta una elegante boina morada, y un diminuto delantal blanco atado a la cintura que, sin querer, le daba un aspecto muy divertido. Mientras leía el noticiero, las había visto y escuchado hablar, de modo que estaba al tanto de la situación.

―Señoritas ―se refirió a ambas con gran gentileza. Su voz era profunda y cordial―, si me permiten, me gustaría ofrecerles una degustación de este maravilloso producto que ven aquí. Quizás eso las ayude a decidirse.

Amy se le quedó mirando, con una mezcla de asombro y confusión en su rostro, cuando le escuchó referirse como "maravilloso producto" a aquel queso de lamentable apariencia.

―Debe de estar bromeando ―soltó con una risita―. Ni aunque fueran mil muestras gratis me llevaría algo así a la boca.

―No digas eso, Amy ―le rogó su compañera, a quien, desde pequeña, le habían enseñado a hablar respetuosamente a sus mayores, y de inmediato pidió disculpas.

Por fortuna, al viejo bulldog la espontánea honestidad de la eriza le cayó muy simpática y en seguida se largó a reír a grandes carcajadas. A Amy, en cambio, su extraña actitud no le causó muy buena impresión. Empezaba a creer que trataba con un charlatán, de esos que son capaces de decir y vender lo que sea con tal de ganarse algunos billetes.

―Comprendo exactamente lo que quiere decir, señorita ―admitió, para sorpresa de Amy―. Por fuera, no parece ser muy apetitoso que digamos, ni luce precisamente como los demás quesos que ven aquí ―dijo señalando con una mano la rica variedad que había sobre la mesa―. Sin embargo ―continuó―, si algo he aprendido en todos estos años de vida, es que las cosas, por muy diferentes que sean, incluso las más extrañas, no siempre son lo que parecen.

Guardó silencio por un instante y esperó a que sus palabras surtieran algún efecto. Indecisas, ambas amigas se miraron entre sí al tiempo que reflexionaban sobre el asunto.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Desean probar una muestra?

Cream acercó su rostro al de la eriza y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que Amy retrocediese escandalizada.

― ¿Eh? ¿Hablas en serio?

La conejita asintió tímidamente y luego la miró con aquellos ojos infantiles, capaces de conmover incluso al carácter más severo.

―Bien, tú ganas; no hace falta que me mires de esa manera. Quizás tengas razón y, en realidad, no sea tan malo como parece. Además, si es gratis, no veo por qué no ―en otras palabras, nada perdía con intentarlo. Si no le gustaba, al menos le serviría como lección, sobre todo a Cream, de no hacer caso a las absurdas enseñanzas de un desconocido.

―Les aseguro, señoritas, que no se arrepentirán.

El comerciante cortó, con la hoja de un cuchillo bien afilado, tres rebanadas iguales de aquel misterioso queso. Cada uno recibió una porción, incluso Cheese, cuyo excelente olfato era la causa de que ellas estuviesen allí. Fue él el primero en comerse su rebanada de queso. Lo hizo, para sorpresa de ambas, con gran deleite y en menos de tres mordiscos.

De pronto, las aprensiones iniciales de Amy fueron sustituidas por una creciente curiosidad. ¿Se estaría perdiendo de algo que sólo Cheese reconocía?

Disconforme, examinó su propia rebanada de queso, y sin dejar de preguntarse qué era aquello que supuestamente lo hacía tan especial, se lo llevó a la boca de una buena vez. Cream siguió su ejemplo, y juntas saborearon lo que siempre recordarían como una grata sorpresa. A diferencia de lo que pudieron haber imaginado, su sabor no se parecía en nada a su aspecto. Si bien se asemejaba bastante a una piedra, éste era tierno, salado, y con un gusto particular que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro queso que Amy hubiese probado antes.

― ¡Cielos, es mejor de lo que pensé! ―exclamó impresionada.

El viejo bulldog volvió a reír, una vez más, a causa de la refrescante sinceridad de la eriza.

―Me alegra oírle decir eso. Sepan que lo que acaban de comer es auténtico queso rosso*. Su distintiva tonalidad rojiza e inconfundible sabor hacen de él un producto único en su tipo.

― ¿Oíste eso, Cream? "Un producto único" ―repitió con genuino entusiasmo― ¿Crees que a Sonic le valla a gustar?

―Estoy segura de que quedará encantado ―aseveró con una sonrisa.

―En ese caso, ya está decidido. Me lo llevo.

Amy pagó lo que debía, y a cambio, obtuvo aquello que hacía tan sólo un instante se había negado en conocer. Si bien debió desembolsar más de lo que había planeado en un principio, para ella, nada era demasiado costoso cuando se trataba de pasar tiempo con Sonic. Y qué mejor forma de gastar su dinero que en una comida romántica junto a él.

En seguida, sacó su lista de comestibles, y donde decía "un cuarto de queso fresco", trazó una gruesa línea negra con el mismo bolígrafo que había usado para escribirla. Finalmente tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Pero antes de irse, ella y Cream le dieron las gracias al vendedor de quesos que tan amablemente las había atendido.

―Ha sido un placer. Vuelvan cuando quieran ―se despidió levantando con una mano la boina de su cabeza.

A su vez, y como muestra de agradecimiento por haberla acompañado, Amy invito a sus amigos a tomar un helado del sabor que quisiesen. Aún le quedaba un poco de dinero, de modo que podía darse el gusto de hacer una última compra antes de volver a casa. Consiguieron sus helados en un carrito ambulante, y una vez servidos, buscaron un lugar tranquilo donde acomodarse. Por fortuna, hallaron una banca desocupada bajo la frondosa sombra de un árbol. A esa hora el calor era más intenso que en cualquier otro momento del día.

―Muy bien, Cream, este es el plan… 

* * *

_N/A: si acaso se preguntan qué rayos me propuse con este capítulo, sólo puedo decir que todo tendrá sentido a medida que avance la historia. Como estoy algo oxidada en esto de escribir, puede que tarde más de dos semanas en actualizar. Espero contar con su apoyo. _

_* Rosso quiere decir rojo en italiano :3_


End file.
